1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thiadiazole-based compound, a light emitting element compound, a light emitting element, a light emitting device, an authentication device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescence element (a so-called organic EL element) is a light emitting element with a structure in which at least one layer of a light emitting organic layer is inserted between an anode and a cathode. With such a light emitting element, by applying an electric field between the anode and the cathode, electrons are injected into a light emitting layer from the cathode side and holes are inserted from the anode side, excitons are generated by the electrons and the holes recoupling within the light emitting layer, and the energy of the excitons when the excitons return to the ground state is released as light.
As such a light emitting element, there are those that emit light at wavelength bands exceeding 700 nm (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-091073 and JP-A-2001-110570).
For example, with the light emitting elements described in JP-A-2000-091073 and JP-A-2001-110570, the light emitting wavelengths are increased by using a material in which an amine group that is an electron donor and a nitrile group that is an electron acceptor coexist as functional groups within a molecule as a dopant of a light emitting layer.
However, with the related art, it was not possible to realize an element that emits light at near-infrared bands with high efficiency and long life.
Further, the realization of an element that surface-emits light at near-infrared bands with high efficiency and long life as the light source for biometric authentication of authenticating individuals using biometric information such as, for example, veins and fingerprints is in demand.